No Ordinary Vigilante
Episode Summary Jim is mistaken for a vigilante while trying to protect people in the park at night. Meanwhile, Daphne uses her powers to get herself invited to a party she normally wouldn't have been considered for. Full Recap Jim is patrolling the park wearing a hoodie to conceal his appearance, and keeping in touch with George via earpiece. He hears a scream and leaps to investigate, and finds a mugger attacking a woman. The mugger prepares to shoot him, but another man fires a gun from the shadows and takes the mugger down. Jim takes the injured mugger to the hospital and leaves him in a wheelchair outside the ER. A guard finds the mugger, alone and unconscious. The next morning, Stephanie is putting away the dishes at superspeed and notes that Jim was out late. He warns that crime is on the rise, and then reminds JJ that they're going camping as a reward for JJ's recent grades. The family watches a news broadcast about the mugger being arrested at the hospital, and Jim insists that he didn't shoot anyone. When the kids leave, Stephanie warns that she doesn't want JJ to emulate his father. Jim insists he's just keeping the city safe. At work, Katie notes that Stephanie is unhappy now that Jim has something in his life to keep him occupied. They arrive at the lab and discover Dr. Francis Chiles is there. He tells them that the brass has appointed him to work with Stephanie on her plant problem. Daphne is hanging out with her friends and discussing the big upcoming secret senior party. She insists that she doesn't want to go. As they buy magazines at a store, Daphne hears the clerk thinking about how he stole money and realizes she can use her powers to find the party. Jim shows a sketch of the shooter to Detective Cordero, but he isn't interested in spending time looking for a man who shoots criminals. Back at the lair, George suggests that they prioritize their efforts, but Jim wants to stop the vigilante right away. His friend points out that Jim is also a vigilante, and Jim figure she's better off on his own. Mr. Litchfield confronts JJ with his B+ and notes that his student is still cheating even if he's disguising it better. JJ insists that he changed after the plane crash, but Litchfield isn't convinced. Outside, JJ walks by the stadium with his friend Declan as the football players practice. Jim calls to tell him that he's postponing the camping trip. As his father talks, JJ studies the players and his power kick in. He starts calculating trajectory, momentum, and impact. At home the next morning, Jim explains what happened to Stephanie and she warns that Jim will always have a criminal to chase down. JJ comes down and says that he's trying out for the football team. Jim isn't sure and notes that JJ isn't really suited for football. He wonders if his son is cut out for it, and JJ says that Jim doesn't have a clue what he's cut out for and leaves. Jim is reviewing photos when George comes in and remembers that the father of a murdered kid, Andrew Meyers, is rumored to have killed the man who killed his son. They head out to the bar he's known to frequent. JJ approaches Coach Baskin and asks to try out. Baskin warns against it but eventually gives in when JJ asks for a chance if he gets an A on the midterm. George and Jim track down Meyers to a bar, but Jim isn't sure if it's the shooter from the park. Jim approaches Meyers and starts talking about JJ. Meyers commiserates and then leaves, and Jim figures that he's not the shooter. Katie and Stephanie go over the files and try to determine what caused their powers. She realizes that whatever makes her plant special is also making them special. Chiles comes over and Stephanie quickly hides her research. At school, Daphne approaches Bailey, one of the girls hosting the party. Daphne brings up the party and then reads Bailey's mind to learn where it is. That night, Jim patrols the park and wonders if he's any different from the vigilante they're hearing. A shot rings out and Jim finds a mugger lying in the grass. He sees the shooter walking away and calls out Meyers' name. The shooter runs and a couple, the Costigans, see Jim nearby and assume he killed the mugger. He quickly runs away before they can get a good look at his face. The next morning, Cordero brings the Costigans in and Jim does what he can to make sure they don't get a clear look at his face. JJ gears up and Coach Baskin tells everyone to hit the field. The players razz JJ as he goes out, but he insists to the coach that he's going to go through with it. Chiles finds one of Stephanie's files and tells her that she's using Dr. Douglas Volson's inconclusive research, and he was fired by Global Tech years ago. Jim tries to persuade the Costigans they're not as sure as they think of who they say, but they insist that they would recognize him anywhere. He soon realizes that they're not as sure as they think, and tries to sabotage their efforts. Cordero notices and wonders what's going on, and Jim insists that he's passionate about his work. Daphne and her friends are out next to the football field and she tells them that she knows where the party is being held. Baskin sends JJ in as a passer and the girls notice. His powers kick in and he calculates every move on the play, and throws a winning touchdown pass. Baskin says that JJ has earned a spot on the team. In the stands, Litchfield watches the entire thing and makes a phone call. At home, Daphne goes to see JJ, who explains that football is all math, and he can be a good football player just by being himself. Litchfield and the principal, Mrs. Sanderson, call Jim and Stephanie in, and insist that he must be on drugs. Stephanie doesn't believe it, and Litchfield insists that they have to ask themselves what else could have caused him to change. Stephanie and Jim talk to JJ at home and ask him what's going on. Jim flatout asks him for the truth, and JJ only admits that he believes in himself, but says they don't. As he leaves, Stephanie notices a broadcast about the vigilante, and notices that the composite looks a lot like him. He explains what happened and Stephanie says that he's become obsessed with his new life and he'll have to choose between being a parent or a vigilante. At the police station, Cordero approaches Jim and notes that the sketch looks sort of like him. George comes over and tells Cordero to focus on Meyers, and his son was killed in the same park. He wants Cordero to bring in Meyers for a lineup. As they wait for the lineup, Jim insists that Meyers isn't the vigilante, but George figures that Jim likes almost everyone. Cordero tells them that the victim failed to make the ID and Meyers is going to walk. Daphne and her friends arrive at the party, and she discovers that JJ is there. She pulls him off to the side and insists she doesn't want to have more secrets of his to keep. JJ points out that she used her powers, but Daphne insists that he's a fraud. Bailey comes over and notes that sophomores aren't allowed. However, when they discover that they're out of beer, Daphne goes back to the store and buys some alcohol. When the clerk refuses to sell her liquor, she warns him that she knows he's stealing. However, the clerk tells her that she has no proof and calls the police. Stephanie and Jim bring her home after the police pick her up and give her a warning, and vow to ground her for a week. JJ comes in and lies about where he was, and Daphne only used her powers to get into the party and be popular. JJ finally admits that he was at the party and knows that she didn't drink. Later, Stephanie warns Jim that their children are out of control because neither one of them is around. Jim admits that she's right and he hasn't been around because he's been caught up in crimefighting. However, he wonders when it will be Stephanie's turn to be there. Katie calls Stephanie to tell her that Volson was creating patches in genetic structure, but then his research stopped when he disappeared. She's checked the records and confirmed that Volson is dead, murdered. Jim finds Meyers drinking at the bar, and Meyers insists that he's not the vigilante. However, Jim advises him to turn himself in, and explains that he know how people can get lost in another life. Meyers tells Jim that he lost his son, Jack, because he was too busy at work and didn't see the signs. He wonders why Jim is there instead of at home with his kids, and then walks away. The next morning, Jim comes to breakfast and tells them all that Daphne abused her powers and didn't care about the consequences... just like he did. He then tells JJ that he did the hard work to make himself feel special like the others without powers. JJ lies and agrees, and Jim says that they can't rely on their superpowers. He insists that he doesn't want JJ to feel inadequate again, and Stephanie agrees. Jim, Stephanie, and Daphne go to the game to support JJ. When the quarterback is injured, Baskin sends JJ in. In the park, Meyers finds another mugger and his victim, but discovers that they're undercover policeman. JJ goes back for a pass and gets it off before being tackled. Meyers advances on the policemen with his gun drawn, and they shoot. JJ watches as the receiver catches the pass and runs it in for the touchdown. The team congratulates him and JJ looks up at where his family is cheering him on. Cast Michael Chiklis - James "Jim" Powell, Sr Julie Benz - Stephanie Powell (née Crane) Kay Panabaker - Daphne Nicole Powell Jimmy Bennett - James "JJ" Powell, Jr. Autumn Reeser - Katie Andrews Romany Malco - George St. Cloud Stephen Collins - Dr. Dayton King﻿ Quotes Trivia Gallery See Also